


Pero eso fue antes que tú o yo

by tasteofhysteria



Series: Fic Translations [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, lagrimas para siempre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao le cuenta la historia de ella, lentamente, vacilante, no porque esté avergonzado, pero le toma demasiado descubrir las palabras apropiadas para capturar su apariencia, ya que revoletea a través de los archivos de su eterna memoria como una aparición gasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pero eso fue antes que tú o yo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But That Was Far Before You Or I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612685) by [tasteofhysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria). 



Yao le cuenta la historia de ella, lentamente, vacilante, no porque esté avergonzado, pero le toma demasiado descubrir las palabras apropiadas para capturar su apariencia, ya que revoletea a través de los archivos de su eterna memoria como una aparición gasa.

Quiere encontrar lo correcto que decir, porque ella merece esos elogios con que honrar su memoria. Quiere encontrar lo que tal vez podría, increíblemente, hacer a Ivan entender. Aunque, tal vez, Ivan ya lo hace, de manera imperfecta, a su manera. Ivan siempre ha observado mucho, entendido más, pero dicho muy poco.

Y así Yao intenta describir, a través de palabras inadecuadas y gestos medio esbozados en el sofocante aire nocturno, un amor que trasciende décadas y siglos; el amor que había abierto una herida que había rehusado a curar y se había incrementado en el tiempo, porque no había forma de saber si ese amor había sido correspondido antes de ser interrumpido.

“Qué triste es amar a alguien a quien la muerte puede tocar” dijo Ivan finalmente exhalando una tenue nube de humo azul de su tabaco. Yao se inclinó silenciosamente contra su lado por un momento, sintiéndose casi decepcionado. Pero se enderezó y rió en voz baja para disipar el aire tenso, como hojas cayendo en un estanque para emitir ondas al exterior.

“Debes pensar que es estúpido” inició Yao “para alguien como yo hacer algo tan tonto”

“No pienso que sea tonto” interrumpió Ivan.

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, quietud rota sólo por el delgado sonido de un leve viento soplando el pasto.

“…Lo que estás llamando tonto es una condición humana” continuó Iván, tomando otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo “Y a pesar de que somos más que humanos, estamos hechos de ellos y susceptibles a sus vicios, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, sus enfermedades y sus triunfos. Nunca es tonto amar a alguien”

“Y este resultado ¿Este es el mejor resultado que puedo esperar?”

“La felicidad es efímera. Incluso los mortales lo saben y debería pensar que lo sabemos mejor que ellos, ya que todo huye de nosotros más rápido. Es admirable, creo, amar tan llenamente y saber que incluso, a pesar de la felicidad que tengan, se irá. La insensatez sólo la atribuyo a ti” dijo Ivan, volviendo la mirada a Yao, inexpresivo y sin prejuicios “es que te has aferrado tan desesperadamente a una respuesta que no vendrá que no respeta la memoria de quien te es tan preciada”

Iván lo miró de nuevo, esta vez con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a la luna a medio llenar.

“Pero no te culpo por eso tampoco” murmuró “Yo también sé lo que se siente amar a alguien que no quiere o no puede responder”

Se puso de pie esta vez, dejando a Yao mirándolo con confusión. Se inclinó un poco, para colocar su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro de Yao.

“No vivir tu vida sin hacer nada que esperar la muerte le faltas el respeto a los que te aman o te llegarán amar. La muerte siempre debe venir como una sorpresa para que nunca te olvides de vivir plenamente”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Yao “¿Cómo puedes ser feliz con eso?”

Hubo otro largo silencio. Iván se alejó, manteniéndose erguido y lejos, mirando a un punto en la distancia.

“No es una cuestión de felicidad” respondió “Es una cuestión de estar contento con lo que hemos recibido”


End file.
